Abdullah
Episode 632 | occupation = Criminals; Bounty Hunters (former) | jva = Keiji Hirai (Abdullah), Kōji Haramaki (Jeet) }} Abdullah and Jeet are criminals and former bounty hunters. The two joined as gladiators at the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. Appearance Abdullah has a pointed head that is bald on the top with black hair in pigtails hanging down the sides. His high forehead has three vertical scars on it. He sports thin rectangular sunglasses and a large white shirt. Jeet has a scar down the left side of his face. He has dark hair under a light-colored turban, a dark beard and a pointy mustache of the same color. He also wears a pinstriped shirt and a dark beaded necklace. He is usually seen licking his sword with a bloodthirsty smile. After transforming into a toy, Abdullah is shaped like a bear and Jeet like a robot. Gallery Personality Abdullah and Jeet are both pitiless and merciless, as they bombed a government institution, indicating a severe enmity against the World Government. They also resort to underhanded tactics to defeat their opponents in the Corrida Colosseum, becoming very unpopular with the spectators. Abilities and Powers The fact that they were responsible for the bombing of a government facility, and that they were also mentioned as noted participants at the Corrida Colosseum, indicates that they have some degree of strength. Abdullah and Jeet seem to fight in a sort of tandem style. While people are busy attacking one of them directly, the other attacks the foes from the rear, catching them by surprise. Weapons Abdullah was seen holding two tridents which he used to take down several opponents. Jeet uses two sabers, with which he was able to take out several opponents. History Past Sometime in the past, Abdullah and Jeet bombed a government institution. Dressrosa Arc Abdullah and Jeet entered the Corrida Colosseum to compete for the Mera Mera no Mi. During the battle royale, they were placed in Block B. The two terrorists make their first appearance when Dagama is explaining the ulterior motives of all the competitors present, Abdullah standing quietly with a morose expression on his face, while Jeet eagerly licks the edge of one of his sabers. As Block B began, Abdullah and Jeet were seen preparing to fight. Later, as the battle royale commenced, Abdullah and Jeet disqualified some of the gladiators with a strategy: Abdullah distracted them while Jeet hit them from behind with his sword, gleefully cackling all the while. As one of the gladiators angrily accuses the two of being cowards, the two comment on how nice the sounds of combat are. Later on, Abdullah and Jeet trick and defeat Tank Lepanto, and are shown standing victoriously over his prostrate body. As the crowd comments on the dirty tricks that the two are using, Abdullah and Jeet swiftly defeat another fighter utilizing the same strategy. While Elizabello II, Dagama, Blue Gilly, and Ricky fight their respective battles, the two terrorists eagerly await their next victim, hungry for blood. What they did not expect was for Bellamy to suddenly make his assault, rooting them to the spot by impaling their feet with knives. As the two shriek in pain at the sudden attack, Bellamy grabs them by their jaws and uses his Devil Fruit powers to flip over their heads, twisting and subsequently snapping their backs. Defeated by the vicious Donquixote Pirate member, the downfall of the two terrorists was cheered on by the crowd. Sometime later, they were supposed to receive treatment for their injuries but instead, they were thrown into an underground dungeon filled with broken toys along with some of the disqualified participants. When Tank Lepanto asks Ricky if he is actually the former king of Dressrosa, Riku Dold III, Abdullah flatly denies the possibility, stating that King Riku was dead. In full agreement with his partner, Jeet laughed, adding that he had heard the former king had gone insane. The pair were later seen having been transformed into toys. They referred to themselves as "Lone Wolf Abdullah" and "Solitary Warrior Jeet" in their thoughts, showing that despite their long history together as partners they had still forgotten each other once transformed. Major Battles *Abdullah and Jeet vs. Corrida Colosseum Block B Gladiators **Abdullah and Jeet vs. Tank Lepanto **Abdullah and Jeet vs. Bellamy Trivia *Abdullah and Jeet's names and appearances are based on real-life professional wrestlers: **Abdullah The Butcher was famous for his brutality and had signature scars on his forehead. The Butcher attacked and bloodied opponents with his signature fork, which may be the basis for Abdullah's tridents. **Tiger Jeet Singh has a tendency to taunt his opponents with his swords. References Site Navigation fr:Jeet it:Abdullah e Jeet Category:Humans Category:Toys Category:Male Characters Category:Former Bounty Hunters Category:Corrida Colosseum Gladiators Category:Polearm Wielders Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Multiple Characters Articles